primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1.3
Synopsis A 75 million year old mosasaur kills a lifeguard at a local swimming pool. Nick Cutter must brave the icy waters to find an underwater anomaly that may lead to his wife, Helen. Plot Cutter is desperate to make Lester realise the seriousness of the situation, but he remains infuriatingly optimistic, hoping that this problem will disappear as quickly as it arrived. But he's not in luck. The arrival of a vicious sea creature, a Mosasaur, at a local pool is bad news for a pair of young lifeguards. The boy becomes the Mosasaur's next meal and the girl is charged with his murder. However, Cutter realises the truth when the boy's regurgitated body is found in a nearby reservoir; they've got a prehistoric killer in their waters. The anomaly has moved from the swimming pool to the depths of the reservoir. A diver is lost into the darkness of the anomaly, and another Mosasaur is unleashed and attacks Abby. Connor fends it off. Cutter thinks the anomaly is running along a kind of temporal fault line, but Lester is quick to dismiss his ideas. Meanwhile a young mother (who lives along the predicted line) is in the basement when she notices a small leak, which quickly turns into a flood. She sends a plumber down to investigate, but a creature from the Cretaceous is waiting, ready to pounce. It attacks and eventually kills the plumber. Captain Tom Ryan and his team are sent to investigate and finds the dead plumber, and also the diver who disappeared in the reservoir. The diver is dead, apparently from shock. Tied to the diver's wrist is a message from Helen Cutter written on a handkerchief which is recognised as being Helen's. Claudia then reports this to Lester after she and Cutter arrive at the scene and she learns that he was aware that his wife is still alive. Lester personally arrives on the scene in an unmarked car and orders Nick to go through the anomaly with an armed team and bring Helen back. Nick goes through but alone. He comes ashore and puts his scuba down on the beach. Pterosaurs are flying about. He climbs over some rocks which are a Hesperornis rookery, and finds Helen swimming nude in a shallow enclosed pool, and calls to her. Helen answers him as if expecting him, and comes out and dresses. Two Hesperornis investigate, and she shoos them off by throwing small stones, and says that they are aggressive but stupid. Nick and Helen then have a long discussion where he tries to convince her to come back to the modern world with him. She counters, saying that she has been exploring the anomalies, seeing many wonders, and wants Nick to join her in that time-wandering life, but Nick cannot forgive her for letting him think she was dead all this time. Enraged by his refusal, she claims that he should have moved on after her apparent death, like she did, and that the people who die on the streets of London are just nobodies. Nick realises that the Helen he knew is gone and goes back alone, much to Helen's disgust. While swimming for the anomaly, the mosasaur attacks. He fires a harpoon at its head, but its skin is too thick to penetrate. He keeps dodging it as it charges but it rips open his scuba leaving him without air. As the mosasaur swings round for its final attack, a bigger mosasaur arrives and attacks it. Nick, who is towed back through the anomaly by the rope, needed artificial respiration but lives. When recovering he sees that Lester has sent Captain Ryan and an armed team through the anomaly and have brought Helen Cutter back by force. Cast * Nick Cutter — Douglas Henshall * Abby Maitland — Hannah Spearritt * Stephen Hart — James Murray * Connor Temple — Andrew-Lee Potts * Claudia Brown — Lucy Brown * Helen Cutter — Juliet Aubrey * James Lester — Ben Miller * Captain Tom Ryan — Mark Wakeling * Diane Johnson — Abigail Aston * Detective Inspector — Andrew French * Jane Dexter — Pascale Burgess * Tom — Jake Curran * Duncan — James Bradshaw * Plumber — Aled Pugh * Lifeguard - Extra * Lifeguard's girlfriend - Extra Continuity To be added Ratings 5.8 million (25%) Errors *The Mosasaur was shown with an armoured crocodile-like body, but in reality it would have been smooth-skinned and streamlined. Also its jaw and enlarged neck muscles were evolved to tear and rip prey apart and would have made it nearly impossible for it to have swallowed the lifeguard whole. *The Hesperornis is described as having scales instead of feathers, and walking upright; this would be impossible for hesperornids. External link * Episode Guide on itv.com http://www.itv.com/Drama/cult/Primeval/default.html 1.3, Episode